


Public

by kotaka_kun



Series: Kurobasu Kinktober [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: Day 3 of 31 days of kinktober





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was difficult, and I’m not even sure I did this right but ssshhhhh...

Takao was exceptionally good at getting under Midorima’s skin, and in more than one way. Some days, he would simply get on Midorima’s nerves, but on other days - days like today - he got Midorima riled up in a different sense. All practice long, Takao had sent sultry looks and suggestive sways of his hips Midorima’s way, distracting him to the point of Midorima nearly missing a three point shoot because of it. But he couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy it. If anything, he adored it - the way Takao made it clear that he wanted him. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud, of course.

After practice, Midorima stayed back as usual, as did Takao, but this time, as soon as the last of their senpai had left, Midorima yanked Takao’s arm, all but dragging him to the locker room. 

There was something distinctly uncomfortable yet arousing about having his back shoved up against a locker, and Takao was full heartedly enjoying feeling. Midorima’s body was pressed against his, his thigh between Takao’s legs, grinding against him almost desperately. He rolled his hips, and grinned ferally at the breathy groans that Midorima made. 

“Hm, someone’s a little eager.” he chuckled between kisses. 

“You know this is entirely your fault.” Midorima accused, to which Takao just laughed some more, pulling him in by the collar of his shirt for some more kisses. He didn’t need to look down to see the tent in Midorima’s pants - not when he could feel it so obviously straining against the fabric. Moving a hand that had loosely draped itself over the taller teen’s shoulder slithered down to touch it gently with feather light brushes of his fingertips. Midorima’s entire body jolted at the sensation, and Takao smirked. At the look, Midorima gave a huff of faux-annoyance, pushing Takao away and towards the showers.    
Takao got the message, smiling slyly as he stripped himself slowly, almost putting on a show. However, Midorima simply had no patience for such a display, and he backed Takao into a stall, pulling his clothes off as they went, stripping himself quickly afterwards. Turning the shower on, they didn’t waste a moment and stepped under the hot spray, resuming their kisses. Takao quickly found himself pressed up against the tiled wall of the stall, moaning softly as he felt Midorima’s cock rub against his own. 

“Shin-chan,” he mewled sweetly, “Touch me?” 

MIdorima gave a soft hum of acknowledgement, reaching down and taking both of their cocks in his hand and began to pump them together. Takao licked his lips, watching his hand move appreciatively. He let out a loud moan as Midorima ran his thumb over the head of his cock, and he let his head roll back and rest against the wall. He reveled in the feeling of his boyfriend’s soft hand touching him in all the right ways for a bit longer, but soon pulled away breathing heavily. 

“Put it in?” he asked, and while Midorima was a little taken aback at Takao’s question being something other than a demand, he nodded curtly.    
Reaching behind Takao, Midorima carefully inserted a finger into the puckered entrance, only to find very little resistance... and it was rather slick too. Things suddenly fell into place, and he jerked back to look at his boyfriend who grinned back mischievously. Honestly, Takao was just so... 

He paused, taking the moment to catch his breath and clear his head a little. Condoms. They were in his bag. His bag was in his locker. His locker was outside of the shower stall. He sighed. 

“Let me get a condom-”

“It’s fine.” Takao cut him off almost inaudibly. “Just don’t cum inside, yeah? Gives me a sore stomach afterwards.” Midorima swallowed thickly, but nodded. It wasn’t often that Takao let him enter him bareback, and it made this all the more surprising.    
“I’ll take care not to.” he swore, and Takao just beamed.    
“Well then, what are you waiting for?” He turned and pressed his back to Midorima’s chest, ass grinding back against his hard cock. Grunting, Midorima grabbed Takao’s downright sinful hips and forced them to stop, before shifting his own stance. Lining up the head of his cock to Takao’s entrance, he sunk in slowly, biting his lip when he was fully seated. While it was clear that Takao had prepared himself earlier - when exactly, Midorima would never know - he could tell by the way Takao’s breath caught in his throat that he needed a moment to adjust, and Midorima willingly obliged. 

Dipping his head down, he latched onto Takao’s neck, lightly nipping and licking where he knew would affect his lover the most. He’d discovered early on that Takao had a thing for Midorima’s mouth on his neck, particularly in the area just below his ears. 

Takao arched his back, whimpering and shuddering. The sensation of Midorima’s tongue sent jolts of hot pleasure down his spine. Reaching up, he tangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s damp hair, tugging it a little. 

“You can move.” he said after a moment. Midorima didn’t need to be told twice. He started out slow, building up a steady pace as Takao became more pliant and took him in easier. The moans and whimpers from Takao grew louder each time Midorima hit his sweet spot. Peppering the nape of his neck with kisses, Midorima gradually picked up speed, the obscene sounds that came from their bodies being drowned out by the shower. 

Suddenly, the door to the locker room opened with a loud creak, and Miyaji-senpai’s familiar voice called out, “Midorima, you still in here?” They froze for a moment, eyes going wide at the realization that their senpai had returned. 

It came as a complete shock to Takao when Midorima began to move again after the initial surprise, and as much as Takao wanted to hiss at him to stop, all that came out of his mouth was a whimper of a moan. The footsteps of their teammate grew closer, and Takao clamped a hand over his mouth. Midorima slowed his movements, but didn’t stop. The footsteps stopped right outside of the stall. 

“Midorima, is that you in the shower?” 

Takao’s breath hitched as Midorima brushed his prostate. He wanted to open his mouth, tell Shin-chan to stop lest they get caught, but he knew that if he removed his hand, he wouldn’t be able to control his voice 

“Indeed it is.” Midorima replied easily. 

“Where’d Takao go?”

“I believe he already left.” Midorima replied, his voice surprisingly steady. “Why do you ask?”

“I forgot to give him back manga I borrowed, but I guess it’ll have to wait till tomorrow.” His senpai’s voice was a little further away. “See ya’, and don’t forget to lock up!” 

“Understood.”

The door to the locker room slammed shut, and as soon as it did, Takao let out a loud whine. Midorima looked down, feeling the shudders wracking Takao’s body from the inside as his lover fluttered around him. His thighs were quivering, and as he looked over his shoulder at Midorima, his eyes were barely focused and his voice was trembling. 

“Shin-chan, I’m-” Takao didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence, his orgasm hitting him full force, eliciting a strangled cry from him. If Takao had been tight before, it had been nothing compared to this - the sensation of him clenching around him almost drove Midorima off of the edge, only barely able to keep himself from coming by pinching the base of his cock. As in the moment as he was, he had no wish to go against Takao’s wish. He was a man of his word, after all. Pulling out and stroking himself to completion, Midorima came across Takao’s back, grunting as he did. 

Takao’s knees gave out as soon as he came down from his post-coital high, Midorima catching him at the last moment and waiting till he regained his footing. They stood there under the spray for a while longer, exchanging loving kisses as the hot water washed away all evidence of their lewd actions. 

They exited the shower and while they were drying off, Takao began to giggle uncontrollably. When Midorima shot a questioning look at him, Takao only laughed harder.    
“That was pretty exciting, wasn’t it?” 

Midorima rolled his eyes, but couldn’t entirely suppress the smile that came to his lips. 


End file.
